Rin's Rescue
by xo sango girl xo
Summary: please review!this is a story of how Kohaku rescues Rin.


Rin's rescue 

CH. 1

"Lord Sesshomaru wait for me. " Rin yelled running toward him, with Jaken trailing behind.

"Rin come, we must leave this place before Naraku catches up to us." he said.

But sadly he had spoken to late and all of a sudden Rin was in the arms of Naraku and his demon's where surrounding Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"You let her go "Sesshomaru yelled to Naraku.

"No, I like her I think I will just take her with me. Unless, you want to fight me for her. But I don't think that you would and that little turtle of there can beat me and all of my minions". He said laughing.

"Then I guess you don't know me very well." Sesshomaru said.

"Ya, you don't know us very well and I am not a turtle." He said with an angry face.

Sesshomaru pulled out his Tensaiga and started to fight his minions. Sadly during that time Naraku had taken off with poor, helpless, little Rin.

CH. 2

"Kohaku watch Rin and if Sesshomaru comes yell. Alright, and don't let her go if you do I will have your head." Said Naraku with an evil grin on his face.

"Yes, lord Naraku I will watch the girl." Kohaku said.

"Hi, your name is Kohaku isn't it?" Asked Rin with a quaint smile.

"I am sorry I am not aloud to speak to you. You are my captive and I don't want to tell you anything that you can use against me to get away." he inquired with a sad look on his face.

"Oh, ok." She said in a very sad voice.

"Uhh, I am hungry." He whispered to himself.

"Hey if you want I have some lamb's bread." she inquired.

"Well… I guess I could have just a little bit. I mean it wouldn't hurt. He said with a small smile on his face.

"Ok, here." she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you." Hem mumbled as he put a piece into his mouth.

"My name is Rin." she said as she ate some herself. "Hey, do you know why Naraku has me trapped here?" She asked with an anxious look on her face as to want an answer very badly.

"No, not really. All I know is that he really wants the Tensaiga. And I am pretty sure that he will do anything to get it." He said with an unhappy grin that was saying "I wish I could tell you the rest."

"Oh, ok." She said with a sad face and some tears. She lies down and falls asleep.

Ch. 3

"Wake up little girl. It is time for a few questions." Naraku said.

"Ahh, what?" She asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Kohaku, get her up and out here." he said.

"Yes sir as you wish." he said with a sad grin.

"Kohaku, no you can help me just let me go and you could come with me and get away from him." she whispered.

"No "he said

"Ok, now where does Sesshomaru stay when he isn't out trying to find a way to wield the Tetsusaiga?" asked Naraku.

"I will never tell you Naraku." She said in a loud voice as to try and sound strong.

"Well let's see if you will tell me after a little negotiation." he said laughing after. "Poison Insects!" he yelled as the insects fly towards her.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled in horror as they bit and scratched at her.

Kohaku being uneasy by this horrible site started to feel bad. "No, you leave her alone." he yelled at Naraku

"Hahahahaha! Does the young Kohaku love this stupid human?" he said laughing hysterically.

"NO! What I mean is if you hurt her she probably won't talk to us then either so just try and threaten her." he said with an embarrassing look.

"Oh, Alright just to make sure that you aren't turning to the other side." he said.

Rin looking at Kohaku with an amazed look that he had betrayed her and all this time she thought that she had almost turned him to our side and may even help Lord Sesshomaru. But she was unfortunately wrong.

Kohaku saw the horror in her eyes when he said that to Naraku while she was being scratched and bitten by the insects.

"Yes you do have a point there Kohaku." said Naraku. "AWAY!" he yelled at the insects attacking Rin. "Ok, Now Where is his hide out that you all stay when you rest?" He asked with frustration.

"I will never tell you, Naraku." she said with defiance.

"You stupid girl! I am done! POISON IN… HUH?" he said as he was knocked from his feet into a pond by Kohaku.

"I new you weren't really going to let him hurt me. You like Me." she said blushing.

"WHAT?" he said embarrassed.

"I like you and you like me. We are friends." she said realizing what he thought and chuckled a little.

CH. 4

(In the Forest)

"Come we must hurry if we are to get away from Naraku!' he said grabbing her hand to hurry her up.

"I am coming, I can't run as fast as you please slow a little." she asked almost in tears from her feet pain.

"No, I am sorry! Here get on my back!" he said as she climbed onto his back.

"Thank you, I was dieing back there". She said gasping for breathe from that horrible run.

"Ahh, I see a cave that is hidden by the trees it is just in enough sight for me to see and I don't think he will find It." he said letting her down on a rock.

"It isn't bad in here." she said with a little smile.

"Ya, I guess it isn't that bad". He said with a grin.

"So, Kohaku I heard from Lord Sesshomaru that you have a sister and that you stabbed her and helped kill everyone in you village including your family is that true." she asked.

"No I don't have any sisters and Lord Naraku found me in the forest along time ago when I was just a child and he took me in". he said in an uneasy tone.

"Alright I think that the coast is clear and we can get you back to your friends and by the way don't think that I will save you all the time this was just because I felt bad he stole you for that stupid sword." he said.

"Ohh, ok." she said with a giggle not believing him.

CH.5

"Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Lord Sesshomaru are you there?" she yelled as to lure him to her current position.

"Rin, Rin? Where are you? Are you ok?" he kept yelling until he found her.

"Yes, I am fine Lord Sesshomaru."she said as a relief to his ears.

"Oh, Rin I am so glad you are ok." Said Jaken trailing behind as usual.

"Thank you Kohaku for hellllping Me." she said looking to see he had left.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken I am glad to be back home with you both." she said hugging them both.

The End

P.S. - If you want to find out what happens to Kohaku when he returns to Naraku. Because he is still under his spell. Wait for the next story.


End file.
